


imagine

by jilylicious



Series: it's a mood, it's a vibe, it's a look, it's a match [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jegulus, M/M, i just know imma write jily and wolfstar, i just know we stan a fucking legend, jily, ships will be added with the new chapters, thank u next, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylicious/pseuds/jilylicious
Summary: so many good songs, so little timefics based off of the songs from Ari's new albumthank u, next





	imagine

_Astronomy Tower. Midnight._

Regulus was used to hidden notes with this handwriting, it had become a habit of sorts to expect these every now and then. Sometimes he even felt his heart sink if he didn’t find one in his pockets. He didn’t know how James Potter did it without anyone realising but the notes, charmed by the Gryffindor Chaser, would always end up in his right pocket for him to find.

Regulus looked at the paper once more before he threw it in the fireplace across the big sofa. He wished he could keep all of these small notes from James as souvenirs but the danger of them being found out outweighed any sentimental value those little notes had which explained how bad the situation was for them. If it was a Shakespeare tragedy their story would have been a best seller but it was the real life with real life consequences and Regulus hated that.

After spending hours turning in his bed, trying to make sure everyone was asleep, Regulus slipped out of the room and went up to stairs to make his way to the Astronomy Tower. Potter always chose meeting spots closer to him and he had an Invisibility Cloak but Regulus was an expert at making himself invisible thanks to his involuntary practicing back home. It was a long way from the Dungeons to the Astronomy Tower but Regulus appreciated the empty corridors and the beauty of the castle when there was no noise. 

When he arrived at the Astronomy Tower he found James already waiting for him, he was folding his Invisibility Cloak intently.

“Mother raised you right I guess?” he teased as he made his way to the balcony. It was a particularly good spring night and there was slight wind that made James’ already messy hair fly.

“I don’t know why i’m doing it,” James laughed. “It’s not like anyone can see it’s folded.”

James put the Cloak on the marble and softly kissed Reg to welcome him. and they both sat on the marble stairs to look at The Great Lake.

“Can you imagine a world where we didn’t have to hide  _this_?” asked Regulus motioning to their interlaced fingers. “Where we could just be, you know,  _us_  in the public?”

“Yes actually,” replied James after thinking about it. “This mess will be over and we will be free.”

“You sound like Polyanna.”

“Like who?”

“You know that Muggle story,” said Regulus with a smile but quickly realised James had no idea. “There is this girl who is always happy and positive no matter what.”

“I’m not like that,” protested James. “I just would rather live in a world like that instead of just imagining it.”

“I honestly can’t,” confessed Regulus as he stared at the side of James’ face, taking in all of his features, that one small beauty mark on his neck, the sharpness of his jaw line, all of it. “Call me what you want… pessimist, cynical, whatever but I can’t.”

“Why can’t you imagine world like that?”

“Maybe it’s what I hear when I’m back home,” he began after taking a deep breath. “Maybe it’s what I see here in Hogwarts. The adults can’t be trusted but even kids like us are doing bad things at each other so I just don’t  _imagine_ , I guess, to not be disappointed.”

“Let’s change the subject,” suggested James as Regulus placed his face in the crook of his neck and stayed there for a while.

James absentmindedly lifted his hand and started roaming his fingers alongside Regulus’ jawline. He could feel Reg’s eyelashes on his neck and he thought about how it had became such a familiar feeling for him because the Slytherin Seeker almost always did like this whenever they met.

“Comfortable?” whispered James and landed a soft kiss on Reg’s forehead.

“Very, you smell like a dream” came his muffled but content voice. “This is perfect, we should stay like this forever.”

“If that’s what you want,” smiled James. “Can you imagine a world where we can stay like this forever then?”

“Right now,” said Regulus lifting his head up slightly. “Yes, I can.”


End file.
